1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device having a liquid crystal. The present disclosure also relates to an electronic apparatus including a display device having a liquid crystal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a system (mode) for driving a liquid crystal, there has been known a liquid crystal driving system using a so-called vertical electric field which is generated in a vertical direction between substrates. As a liquid crystal display device that uses such a vertical electric field to drive the liquid crystal, there have been known a twisted nematic (TN) liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a vertical alignment (VA) LCD device, and an electrically controlled birefringence (ECB) LCD device. There is also known a liquid crystal driving system which uses a so-called transverse electric field generated in a direction (transverse direction) parallel to the substrate as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2008-52161 (JP-A-2008-52161). As a liquid crystal display device that uses such a transverse electric field to drive a liquid crystal, there have been known a fringe field switching (FFS) LCD device and an in-plane switching (IPS) LCD device.
In the above-described liquid crystal display device of the transverse electric field-type, an electric field is generated between a first electrode and a second electrode in a direction parallel to the substrate, so that liquid crystal molecules are rotated in a plane parallel to the substrate surface. Display operation is performed by using a change in optical transmittance corresponding to the rotation of the liquid crystal molecules. It is demanded to improve response speed of the liquid crystal in the liquid crystal display device of the transverse electric field type. In order to improve the response speed, the first electrode or the second electrode may be formed into a certain shape that may possibly compromise the stability in liquid crystal molecular orientation and/or may degrade optical transmittance. The stability in liquid crystal molecular orientation being compromised means that the liquid crystal molecules are likely to be aligned in the direction opposite to a desired direction.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device and an electronic apparatus including the display device that can improve the response speed while harmonizing the improvement of stability in liquid crystal molecular orientation and the improvement of optical transmittance.